The Hills have Eyes
by twitchytwain
Summary: Seems there's finally a town where being a teenager will kill you
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Hills have Eyes**

 **Summary:** Seems there's finally a town where being a teenager will kill you

 **Tags** : Horror, angst, humor, romance, alternate universe-high school

 **A/N:** I wrote this so many years ago but thought it would be a hoot putting it up as a satire. (Character names edited to fit TVD)

-oOo-

 **FATE**

-oOo-

The left hand reveals the life we are born with while the right hand is what we make of that life. The right hand is your fate, your destiny and I guess this means that there is no such thing as choice.

At least I didn't have one.

-oOo-

Lightning streaked across a slate-grey sky, striking somewhere over the hulking mountains and the rain came battering down on the hood of the van. I flinched every time the thunder rumbled as if shaking my body to the core. I hated thunderstorms because my dad died on such a day. We were thirty minutes late but then again Abby was always late for something. I twisted a skinny silver watch around my wrist, studying the charms hanging from its chain. It was a birthday present from my dad, the month before he died. It was also the only thing he left me before he bailed out on the family just in time for Christmas. A mid-life crisis, my mom had called it before receiving the divorce papers, after that she had transformed into this other person, disappeared into some black hole and I set our house on fire. Moving back to Mystic Falls to leave with my grams seemed like the next logical step. Biting the strands of my brown hair, I leaned my head against the frosted car window and looked out towards a sketchy outline of pine tree tops silhouetted against a grey fog. Lightning leaped forth again, a crackle against the windscreen.

"Are you nervous?" Abby asked as she maneuvered the Porsche SUV along a wet sharp bend.

"I'm great…super." I lied, tucking a hair behind my ear.

"Remember honey you grew up here, this used to be home." She said like I could remember growing up in Mystic Falls during my diaper wearing phase.

"I can see why dad chose to drag us out of here." I rolled my eyes. I still couldn't understand why I had to suffer a divorce, the loss of one parent and the torture of moving into some desolate God forsaken small town.

"Look, I know this isn't New York but…"

"It certainly isn't." I snapped, switching on the radio. Maybe music could drown out my mom's inane rationalizations. A saccharine voice soon filled the van and my nose wrinkled.

"It's still a nice quant little town and I'm sure you'll reconnect with most of your friends. This move will be good for you" she insisted and I wasn't sure if she was trying to reassure me or herself.

"Aha" I mumbled secretly counting the months until graduation, only two more years to go, fabulous.

"I don't understand why we had to move back here, I mean you can write anywhere in the world, why here?"

"I guess I needed to reconnect…you know, roots." She offered, looking at me expectantly like I'm supposed to understand her gibberish.

"I thought being a renowned playwright could fare better in the city, you know, fans and all, not to mention the theatre." I retorted, finally having heard enough of the stupid love song on the radio, I was about to turn the thing off when;

" **Breaking news, the body of a local teenager was found dead at Dragon's Creek last night. Authorities are still investigating the murder."**

'A murder around here?' I raised my eyebrows; wondering if we had just moved into some non-fiction version of Twilight?

"Oh that's tragic" my mother's brows knotted, wrinkling her forehead." But it's just a random act of violence honey; Mystic Falls is the safest place in the world."

"Great, so I'll either die of boredom or the serial killer will get me." I chuckled, hugging my knees against my chest. I was actually beyond funny but I had to suck the giggle in when Abby shot me an icy glare like I was making fun of religion or something.

"Tragic "I eventually mimicked her, trailing off as we reached the sprawling grey-bricked building of Mystic Falls high school.

"Have fun, make friends." Abby smiled, her face looking remotely human again.

"By the way those new earrings look great on you." she added with a wink.

"Whatever, "my fingers flew to the silver stars on my earlobes, a welcoming gift from my grams, Sheila. I pulled the black leather satchel from the back seat slinging it over my right shoulder. I could feel my lips twist into a nervous grimace as I pulled up the grey skinny jeans making my way toward the building, the whole way thinking how unfortunate all this was. I was starting school mid-term and I was going to stick out like a sour thumb. Taking in a sharp breath, I crossed my arms against my black biker jacket and entered the long stark grey corridors to my new life.

-oOo-

English, I received a tattered copy of Hamlet and carefully took out a pen and notebook from my back pack which I subsequently shoved underneath the desk.

'I like your hair, it goes with your aura' someone whispered to my right and I turned to find a peachy golden-blonde with an infectious grin and a snug pink Pringle cardigan.

'Uh …Pardon?' I must've looked completely bewildered because her grin widened.

"Your hair," she pointed, her glassy blue eyes radiating "pretty"

"Uh…thank you?" Great, I've become a hostage to _One flew over the cuckoo's nest,_ I thought as I removed the jacket to reveal a cropped white Beatles tee-shirt.

"What shampoo do you use?"

I must've still look confused because the girl leaned closer and added "I saw you at the Principal's office earlier"

"You're new aren't you?" she asked.

" Aha…" my lips edged up into a forced smile. I was dying to end the conversation and escape the girl interrupted.

"Oh, yeah…I'm Caroline by the way. I'm a journalist for the school newspaper"

"Bonnie." I murmured back, _no doubt she wrote the mystery or fantasy column for the dull paper._

Just then the door swung open and a gust of hot musky air filled the room.I glanced up to find a boy sauntering toward me, agile like a predator with brown hair that glimmered in the dull sunlight. He infiltrated the air with the smell of sweet pine, fresh blades of green grass and I wanted to curl up and bask in his warmth. I could feel the girls in the class room swooning and my cheeks went red. He raised his grey eyes and immediately I felt like I'd been sucked into the room. I was trapped in an imaginary black hole, suspended in space with no air, no room, just a pair of big blue-grey eyes studying me, penetrating right down to my core. I darted my eyes back to the teacher avoiding his. He was moving closer, I could feel him just as I could feel his scent washing over me, his aroma like an animal that had been roaming around in the wild. I licked my lips wondering if he was still starring. Something propelled me to look up and sure enough he was still watching me, reading me

"Kai, thank you for finally gracing us with your illustrious presence." the teacher said looking annoyed. He shrugged his broad shoulders moving to his desk, the empty desk to my left. My heart seemed to beat slower and slower, I was sure that at some point it would stop completely. Brazen, I met his gaze. His liquid grey eyes washed over me almost drowning me on the spot. I opened my mouth to say something but it was dry. Why was my mouth so dry, why was I so parched? What was I going to say anyway? Should I smile? My lips felt like rubber, numb and dry. He brushed past me and sat down and just like that, the moment was over. How was I supposed to concentrate with him sitting right here, a heartbeat away from me with his scent engulfing me?

"Before we start the lesson, let's take a moment of silence for our fallen classmate, Daniel." The teacher announced standing in front of the class, hands clasped behind him.

"He was murdered up in Dragon's Creek last night. We all mourn his passing" he said to the gentle murmur of the class room. I was surprised that nobody registered shock as if the random killing of a teenage boy was not an anomaly.

It felt like it had been the longest class in history and as soon as the bell rang Kai scurried out of the class room grabbing his messenger bag without so much as looking at me again. I swallowed hard feeling a slight pinch in my heart. Maybe if I had washed my hair this morning, maybe if I had taken care to put on makeup. I had just been too blasé about the school, about the town. I never thought that someone like Kai would…would…

"He's really cute ha." Caroline beamed following me out of the class room.

"I saw you looking at Kai."

"Do you see everything?" I cried a little annoyed. Would I not be able to keep a thought to myself self with Caroline around?

"I'm a journalist; it's my job to be observant." We pushed past the crowds heading out to our next class.

"Well I wasn't looking at him like _that_!"

"There's no other way to look at Kai but like that!" she chuckled as we climbed a winding staircase.

"He doesn't date though. He's got the whole _tortured misunderstood loner_ thing going on." She explained.

"And I bet he has a motor bike too?" I held my breath waiting for the cliché, the sexy bad boy riding a bad motor bike.

"No, he drives a car. Actually it's a vintage truck."

"Lame" I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"You drive" she asked as we neared my next class. I glanced up from my schedule and shook my head.

"I can give you a ride home after school if you like, I drive." she said the other part smugly, intentionally or not it was irritating.

"This is me, Economics." I announced, relief lacing my hoarse voice.

"Cool, see you later." Caroline flashed me her now infamous broad smile.

"Sure, "I groaned not really looking forward to another agonizing session with the chatter box.

-oOo-

After the Phys Ed class, my stomach was growling. Maybe it had been all that ball throwing, rope skipping and short shorts tugging exercise. I missed my old school already, where Phys Ed was just a code word for free class.

"Bonnie" a tall boy in a plaid blue buttoned down shirt with bouncy golden brown curls and a magnificent smile came up behind me. His bronzed skin was smooth against his shimmering wicked golden brown eyes. He was smiling though I wished he wouldn't, his cleft chin and his smile did strange things to me, things I didn't like. He had a generous mouth with intoxicating dimples. His smile seem to render me senseless, I literally felt my knees giving way. _Was the something in the water in this town?_

"You know my name?"

"I make it my mission to know all the pretty girls in the school." He smiled lazily, waiting for me to say something.

"I doubt that" I replied and my cheeks burned as his eyes swept over me. I tried to disregard the fact that I was being a complete cheese and moved along the line, salad, apple and juice box.

"You're cute but you eat like a bird so I'm deducting points.' he sniggered picking the peppered steak and roast vegetables.

"And you are?" I smiled for the first time since I'd entered the Gothic halls of Mystic Falls High school. He paused for a minute as if he'd lost his train of thought. I wondered if I had something in my teeth or if my unwashed hair still reeked of grimy city smoke.

"You have beautiful green eyes...emerald green" he said absent mindedly and I felt the blood creep from my cheeks to flood my entire face. It was practically burning now, a furnace.

"My name is Kol" his face lit up as we walked to a nearby table scattered with a few students. He was tall and sleek but toned with a swimmer's body, his shoulders were less broad than Kai's and he didn't have the same scent…but why would he?

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I grinned shaking my head, it wasn't fair to compare him to Kai. Kol was tanned, beautiful, and even graceful and Kai was just-well Kai was Kai.

"There you are!"

We both sprang up as Caroline's shrill voice jerked us out of the moment.

"I thought I'd lost you for a minute and that would be quite a task since we have like ten students in the entire school. "She laughed inciting a few looks from a number of tables nearby.

"Oh believe me it wasn't through lack of trying." I rolled my eyes smiling. Caroline assumed that I was joking and summarily planted herself right next to me on the chair facing Kol.

"So what do you guys think about the whole Daniel thing, I mean what was he even doing up there in the middle of the night?' she chirped biting into her crispy zucchini. I doubted if Kol was even interested in her theories but I had to admit the initial story had intrigued me, a murder in Mystic Falls?

"Who knows?" Kol shrugged.

"You know what I find strange, that everyone is so blasé about the whole thing. I mean someone died, someone got killed and everyone seems indifferent." I said biting into my apple.

"It was just an accident, wrong place, and wrong time." Kol argued.

"What about that other boy?" Caroline asked.

"What about him?" his scowl seemed to tear her in half.

"He was also killed, a single bullet straight through the skull if I remember correctly." Caroline insisted looking like she was about to pounce at him with her silver fork.

"But I'm sure there's a simple explanation." Kol reiterated looking uncomfortable.

"What other boy, has there been another _murder_?" I was really alert now, like someone had finally switched on the light bulb in a dim hallway.

"You haven't seen the missing person's posters? This town has had a serial killer problem for some months now' Caroline glared at me.

"The authorities are dealing with it Nancy Drew." Kol's eyes spat fire at Caroline.

"They're obviously screwing things up if this is guy is still killing." I said quietly.

-oOo-

"So, what's the real deal with Mystic Falls anyway?" I asked Kol as we left the last class of the day. It turned out that we both had the same American history class. The crisp fresh air felt sharp and woke me up after a tedious forty minutes. I kicked the dormant golden leaves on the ground with my black army boots, they danced on the dry green grass whispering in the wind, and they swirled in the cold air falling on Kol's angelic golden brown curls. I'd almost forgotten just how lovely he was.

"What do you mean?" his eyebrows creased.

"The murders at Dragon's Creek every so often…and life just carries on?'

"We have a curfew protocol." he shrugged. "Besides; Dragon's Creek has been off limits since the first murder. I don't know what _he_ was doing there …" he explained raking his fingers through his disheveled hair.

"Seems there's finally a town where being a teenager will kill you." I chuckled hoping it would ease the tension I suddenly sensed in the air.

"Hey, I'm throwing a Harvest moon party tonight, you should come." he successfully changed the subject.

"Seriously? It's a school night. What about your folks and the serial killer?"

"Unfortunately, they won't be joining us. My folks have a business trip and I'm sure the killer will be otherwise occupied" his golden eyes danced.

"What about Daniel, don't you think we should respect the…"

"I think he would have appreciated a few beers, think of it as a memorial service if it makes you more comfortable." He smirked folding his arms.

"Well, maybe. "I nodded smiling; "I'll have to find a way to convince my mom to let me out of the house."

 _BEEP BEEP_ ! A blue Volvo rounded the bend and screeched in front of us in a violent halt; Caroline peered out of the window with a wide grin plastered on her face.

"Are you coming Bonnie?"

"Guess this is my ride, I'll see you …soon" I said to him doing a half wave which in retrospect was really dumb. I didn't really want to leave.

"See you."

"So, did you hear the latest about Daniel?' Caroline asked handing me a banana muffin before I could refuse.

"No, uhm… what's up?"

"He was shot with a silver bullet straight through the head; Bonnie we have a trigger happy serial killer in our hands"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Hills have Eyes**

 **Summary:** Seems there's finally town where being a teenager will kill you

* * *

-oOo-

 **THE BLUE BLOOD PRINCE**

-oOo-

'Seriously, that's gruesome.'

"I know right, dying like that?" Caroline drummed her fingers on the steering wheel.

"I feel like I just stepped into the twilight zone." I shook my head looking out the misty window at the flurry of dark clouds still roaming around like circling vultures. The storm wasn't over. Resting my forehead against the glass, I tried to calm the growing knots in my stomach by drawing shapes on the window.

"So, I think Kol likes you." Caroline's darted away from the rain slicked road to look at me.

"He's just being sweet." I said wiping the window with the palm of my hand. The traffic was moving slowly due to the wet roads but the rain was giving us momentary break but you could tell the storm was far from over. I was starting to think that this fishbowl of a town rained all the time.

"He's old money. His family is like part of the four _founding families."_

'What are the _founding families_?'

"I thought you grew up here?" Caroline shot me an incredulous glance.

"How did you…?"

"I'm a journalist remember, I make it my business to find out about things, about people."

"Then I guess you also know that I left town when I was five. It's been a while." I snorted, swiping a strand of hair out of my face.

"Ok. They're families that founded the town, built it from scratch from the backs of slaves, that sort of thing. His great grandfather even has a statue of himself in the center of town.' her eyes burned the road.

"Well…talk about narcissism"

"Exactly. Kol's like the crown prince of Mystic Falls, the golden son." she chuckled, her knuckles turning white on the steering wheel.

"He thinks he's so superior, like the sun revolves around him or something." She gritted her teeth, her foot stepping on the gas pedal.

"Gee, bitter much?"

"Sorry, its just some people rub me the wrong way you know. It' almost like they think they own the town or something. He's the blue blood Prince." she quickly snapped her head back to look at me.

"Guess you're not coming to his party then?" I said trying to lighten the mood. I wasn't in the mood for a history lesson and I sensed she wasn't too eager about Kol's feelings toward me.

"Kol Mikaelson invited you to that?"

"Yeah…"

"I grew up in this town and they've never invited me to anything."

"Ok then _I' m_ inviting you. We'll go together."

"Thank you that would mean a lot to me" her face lit up like I had bestowed her with the golden key to the popular club.

"You're welcome."

"Do you want to come by my house for hot chocolate before the party?" she asked as we pulled up outside my new home.

"Nah, it's been a long day. I'll take a nap then freshen up" I replied peering out the window at the house. It was a charming little place overlooking a small marina scattered with yachts for Mystic Fall's elite. We hardly fell into that bracket but we got by well enough.

"Cool, pick you up around eight?" Caroline reported as I climbed out of the car, leaning over the passenger side to bid her farewell.

"Isn't that a bit too early, for a party I mean?" I asked. In New York parties hardly started before eleven and I didn't want to appear overeager.

"The curfew is at midnight." She reminded me.

 _Just like Cinderella_ I thought instead I just smiled and patted the side of her car with my hand.

"Great, see you then" Maybe Nancy Drew wasn't so bad after all, she probably just needed a friend and so did I.

My mother was still in her blue sweatpants when I got home. She was hunched over her laptop, hammering at the keys pausing briefly to lift a cup of coffee to her lips. She was no doubt working on her next epic play.

"Another dead line? "I asked leaning on the doorway arm crossed.

"Something like that." she shifted on the cream leather chair, glancing up at me.

"So, how was your first day?"

"Interesting, where's grams?'

"She's upstairs, resting or mediating." She waved the statement off with her hand and examined me over the rim of her cup.

"I think I'll do the same, rest that is. It's been a long day."

"Okay."

"Oh yeah, there's this party thing I've been invited to tonight."

"There's a party on a school night?"

"I know something about a Harvest moon, "I bit my lip holding my breath. "I thought since I'm new…"

"You're probably right, as long as you don't do anything stupid. Did you meet anyone interesting, any of your old friends?"

"I don't have old friends here mom…but yeah, a few people."

"Are any of them boys?"

'I'll see you at later mother.' I teased running up the stairs.

"Don't forget your twelve' clock curfew and it's a school night!" she yelled. I missed my bed and I was sort of looking forward to taking a nap. Maybe I'd get lucky and dream I was in New York again or perhaps I'd get even luckier and dream about the blue blood prince.

-oOo-

"I feel guilty," Caroline smacked her glossy lips besides me as we stood around a drinks table sipping on spiked punch from one of those plastic tumblers environmentalists detested. I could taste the whisky in the orange juice and wondered if Abby would be able to smell it when I got home later.

"There's a dead guy, possibly murdered and we're at a party" Caroline whined and plucked a thread of fabric from her vintage polka dot blouse. Her large frame retro glasses didn't look half as geeky with her hair worn down and sleek, she actually looked attractive.

"Hey" a strappy dark haired blue-blood jock in a red shirt jerked his head grinning at Caroline as he sauntered past us.

"Ok… that _never_ happens to me, like _never_." she squealed and I had to laugh, suddenly the dead guy in the hills was no longer a factor.

"Get used to it, you're a fox tonight." I teased winking at her.

"I so love it!" she cooed wrapping one arm around mine. Kol was still nowhere to be seen even though the party was in full swing. We stood in the sidelines watching skeletal Barbie dolls writhe in the middle of the dancefloor. They were so thin and beautiful it made me feel conscious of my not so sleek thighs in an embellished backless sweater dress. I was thankful for the invention of tights and I tugged my dress down awkwardly, ruffling my freshly curled hair. Scanning the room I soon discovered that people living in a fishbowl dressed in jeans and sneakers with the occasional boot and frilly top thrown in. I on the other hand looked like I was auditioning for a small part in a music video.

"You came." Kol called coming toward us with his Abercrombie pants flaunting a taut stomach in a preppy long sleeved tee- shirt." I felt my lips pull into a wide grin as I unconsciously tugged a hair behind my ear.

"Well I said I would, didn't I?"

"You certainly did." I felt his arm softly wrap around my waist as he bowed his head to kiss my cheek. His hand was firmly planted on my lower back touching my bare skin and I felt a surge of energy travel through my entire body as my skin tingled.

"It's a great party." Caroline interrupted my moment looking giddy.

"Oh look, the beasts have arrived." someone drawled and I turned around still in Kol's warm grasp. The owner of the careless voice stood a few away from me, the smirk on her face barely veiled by her dark hair. Next to her was a girl who looked exactly like her and for a moment I thought I had drank too much punch and was seeing double.

"The Gilbert twins" Caroline whispered in my ear.

"No shit, Nancy" I mumbled, nudging her with my elbow. My eyes followed the twin's flaming glare toward the door and there he was, Kai. I could smell him threefold as he prowled in followed by two friends. His natural scent seemed to overpower me, overpower the room and I was surprised that nobody else sensed it. The room felt instantly hotter, smaller and I felt like my heart was about to shatter my rib cage. His gaze, his tormenting gaze found me and burned the skin right off my bones. I was on fire, in fact the entire room was on fire but no one seemed to notice, no one but me.

"What are they doing here, Kol did you invite them?' I heard someone snarl.

"I have no qualms with them; they can go wherever they please.' I heard Kol's voice from outside the smoldering flames.

"Can I get you some more punch?" Kol jolted me awake and I nodded my response, I still needed to find my voice. Kol left and I was pulled back across the room where Kai stood with his clan starring at me, his smoldering eyes yanked me in again, the room disappeared and everyone in it. Slowly he took off his black hooded sweatshirt and I caught my breath not quite prepared for his chiseled torso in a fitted black tee. He suddenly felt a little too close for comfort even though he was a distance away from me; I could feel his heart beat against my chest and his sweltering skin press against my own. Then he looked away, quite nonchalantly like I didn't exist, like I was a speck of dust.

"Something wrong Bonnie?' Caroline asked grabbing my arm.

"No, "I protested, I refused to let Kai ruin this night for me.

"Why do they hate Kai so much?' I asked Caroline pulling myself back to the present.

"I don't know. Kai's a bit of an outsider, what with being a gypsy and all?'

"Kai's a Romani?"

"Then again the Gilbert twins don't really like anybody." she guzzled the rest of her punch before raking the room with her blue eyes.

"I'll be right back." she said and I followed her eyes to the strappy brunette from earlier. She was braver than I was, Kai was still prowling the room and I didn't have the nerve to utter a word to him.

"Hi Bonnie, I'm Katherine." Her voice sounded like eerie wind chimes and I was more enthralled about the sound of her voice than the fact that she knew my name. I nodded.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls" she smiled, searching my eyes.

"Thank you"

"I'm Elena…' the other one introduced herself.' So, you like Kai?' Elena's voice tinkled.

"Uh…definitely not." I said shaking my heard heatedly and I swear I saw him flinch across the room as he glanced at me.

"Good, Kai is nice and all but he's just a mongrel with good breeding" Katherine said coolly smiling.

"Is he?" I replied, still disbelieving that the apparent queens of the school were talking to me.

"Here you go, "Kol offered me a red tumbler with punch. I was grateful he was back, thankful for his questing hands again.

"How about I give you a grand tour of the house?" He added with a glint in his eye.

"Yes, please" I smiled dying to get away from the Katherine and Elena, our encounter had felt awkward and I needed to get away as soon as possible.

"Ladies, if you will excuse us." he winked at Katherine whose red stained lips spread into an unnerving smile.

"Thanks for coming tonight." Kol said walking me up the creaking staircase; I could still feel Katherine's eyes burning holes in the back of my head.

"I'm having a good time." I half lied as his arm crept around mine and his hand clasped mine. I smiled; he knew just how to calm me.

-oOo-

The ceilings were high and the long passages were fashioned with old family portraits. It was an old gothic house that made me wonder just how many secrets it was hiding.

"This is the library." he said as we entered a large room with chestnut book cases that seemed to dwarf us in size. The floor was covered with Persian rugs and old English leather seats hugged the corners. I pictured his father in one of the wing chairs smoking a Cuban cigar or even a pipe but Kol just didn't quite belong in there.

"You play?" I asked motioning to a chessboard sitting on one of the tables.

"Unfortunately, yes." he laughed.

They were various pictures of Kol sailing a boat, riding a hoarse during a game of polo and even winning a medal in a swim meet. I noticed another boy in the pictures with Kol and his father; he was handsome, fair and slightly older than Kol.

"Who's this?" I asked holding up a picture of the trio clad in English hunting jackets carrying hunting rifles. They looked happy.

"That's my brother, he's dead."

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

I stood frozen for a moment wondering if I should pursue the matter.

"How did he… die?"

"He was in a hunting accident almost two years ago."

It explained why he'd been so uncomfortable discussing the killings happening around town. Death was too close to home for him.

"My parents never got over it, especially my father. He even stopped hunting and trust me that was a difficult thing to do." he smiled quietly.

"I guess your dad loves hunting."

"It's a long family tradition, hunting runs through our blood."

"You guys should really get a new hobby." I chuckled dryly.

"Legend has it, centuries ago the family used to hunt… something else" he picked up a black pawn twirling it around in his hand.

"Really, what did they hunt?"

He stared at the pawn for a long time, clenching it in his palm then his dark eyes sprang right at me and he said, "Witches"

"Of course that is utterly ridiculous." he added with a smirk putting the pawn back.

"Yes, I'm sure they were hunting grizzly bears or something' I shifted my weight to my right hip folding my arms; this town was getting stranger by the minute. Not only did they have a serial killer on a killing rampage but also a legend about Witches and witch hunters.

"I've been thinking about you all day today."

"You have?" the change of subject gave me whiplash.

"Yes, I have." he said moving closer and my eyes fell to his lips, his perfect bow lips. I felt his arms snake around my waist and I yielded to his touch weaving my arms around his neck. His lips brushed against mine and I opened my mouth to taste him and something blissful happened, I melted in Kol's mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _You guys are awesome! And yes Bamonkennett, I wrote this during that whole embarrassing Twilight era. Sad to admit I was a huge fan of Edwards. Lol (I have edited a few things to keep it current)_

-oOo-

 **SMELLS LIKE TEEN SPIRIT**

-oOo-

"Are we doing this beach bonfire or what?"

The door to the library flew open and we pulled apart abruptly, gasping for air. I touched my fingertips to my lips as the phantom tingle of his lips still lingered on them. My heartbeat was still racing, my tongue still tracing the place his lips had touched.

"Katherine," Kol said in a clipped tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry…did I interrupt something?" she leaned against the frame of the door, ankles crossed as she lingered on the threshold.

"No" I replied, running a hand through my hair to steady myself. She chuckled, shaking her head before she smiled and motioned with her head,

"We'll wait for you downstairs, Kol"

As soon as Katherine Gilbert disappeared, he rested his forehead against mine, his warm hand cradling the back of my neck. I breathed him in, all of him, sweet and musky and I knew I wanted to kiss him again and again and again.

"Are you okay?" he chuckled against my mouth, tangling his fingers in my hair. He made me glide with just the mere touch of his fingertips, made me defy gravity everytime he looked at me with those delicate eyes. His thumb traced the line of my bottom lip and he said something, something I missed because I was too engrossed in everything external that encompassed Kol Mikaelson. I wanted to remember this moment. I wanted to remember the sound of his heartbeat, the flicker in his eyes when the light caught them. I wanted to remember the taste of his lips, the softness of his tongue against my mine, his fingertips on my lips, my skin. I wanted to carry Kol Mikaelson with me….always.

"Yeah, "I nodded, fighting the urge to pull his mouth back down to meet mine.

-oOo-

We weaved through throngs of teenagers drinking around raging bonfires and bobbing for apples in beer filled tubs. They dived for the floating apples, hands tied behind their backs as they splashed beer all over the place. I could feel the music thump in the back of my throat as I watched the lapping sea behind the flares. The sand felt course underneath my bare feet but I didn't care because I was walking hand in hand with Kol Mikaelson on a beach jam-packed with his friends.

"So you're from New York?" he spoke softly, lifting my hand up to brush his lips against my knuckles.

"Yeah" I breathed and closed my eyes fleetingly. His lips were soft against my skin, like a breeze tickling me awake at dawn.

"Why would a big city girl like you move all the way to little ol' Mystic Falls? I know we have the world's best cheesesteak hoagies but come-on, really?" he broke into a sheepish smile, his eyes trailing over my face. A peal of laughter broke our moment as a blonde girl came hurtling at him, her friends not far behind.

"Kol, c'mere!" they cried and giggled dragging him away from me. He was hesitant as they pulled him toward the apple bobbing contest but I nodded and gave him another wave-seemingly this was my new thing-an awkward half wave. With a scoff, I scanned the beach for Caroline as we had lost each other somewhere between the tequila shots and the spot with the punch bowls. Maybe if I retraced my steps I could find her among the swarm of drunken teenagers.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" a group to my left was yelling over some jock as he gulped down several pitchers filled with beer. He was going to have a marvelous morning hang-over, I thought brushing past a couple engaged in a fervent kissing exercise. Bumping into someone, I stumbled back then felt a pair of strong arms around waist. I righted myself and looked up to see my savior's face obscured by the cowl of his hoodie.

"Careful, princess "the corners of his mouth twitched into a simper. With his hands firmly planted on my lower back, I had to remind myself to breathe. He moved his hands up the middle of my back before he removed them all together. Bravo, he just called me princess like I hadn't heard that before. I had all these come-backs swimming around in my head but all I could muster was a thumbs –up.

"Here, drink. "He thrust a red plastic cup filled with foamy beer into my hand. Gingerly, I accepted the drink and touched it to my lips like I was waiting for something.

"This doesn't have a roofie in it or anything, right?" I gestured to the cup and tried to read his face or what little I could see of it. He simply took the cup from my hand, took a long pull then pushed it back into my hand. I guessed that was all the validation I needed so I took a swig, my eyes still fixed on him.

"You want a smoke?" he dug his pockets for a packet.

"I don't sm-"

"No sweat" he wedged a cigarette between his lips and let it dangle there for a while he looked at me through his eyelashes. Sparking lighter, he lit the cigarette and fixed his eyes on me.

"I know you" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"You're in my English class" I explained. He examined his cigarette thoughtfully then took another drag.

"Is that right?" He said, looking out somewhere beyond me. I was quickly discovering that he had a bad habit of looking right through me. I didn't like it; he made me feel invisible, unimportant and irrelevant.

"Yeah" I replied, my eyes fleeting to the burning cigarette. Sucking intermittently on his fag, he scanned the scene while I glared at him waiting for some sort of descent conversation.

"Kai"

I pivoted to face the voice and a sudden heat crept to my cheeks. Draining the last of Kai's beer, I handed the empty plastic cup back to him and stepped aside so that Kol had enough room to stand next to me.

"Kol" Kai's jaw muscle jumped.

"I've been looking everywhere for you" Kol's nose brushed against my flushed cheek as he gently nuzzled my face.

"Hey" I whispered feeling a jolt in my stomach. It felt awkward with Kai right there watching us beneath his hoodie.

"Bonnie!" Caroline came barreling toward me. I'd never been happier to see someone in my life. She looked drunk and happy compared to my tipsy awkwardness. She laughed as she snatched my arm, tearing me away from the boys, "This is Tyler Lockwood. His father's the town mayor" she slurred, draping her arm around my shoulder.

"Hey, "Tyler nodded, hands shoved deep in his denim pockets. He exchanged an amiable look with Kol but barely even acknowledged Kai's presence.

"Let's take a selfie" Caroline screamed digging her purse for a phone. She was ecstatic, cheeks flushed and lost in the euphoria. As we snapped the pictures from Caroline's phone, I felt Kai slink back into the shadows and when I glanced up again he was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey" Kol said drawing me closer and I could feel his heartbeat against my chest, or maybe it was the base of the sound system but I didn't care, I was warm and floating again.

-oOo-

"Are you sure you can drive?" I staggered before leaning against Caroline's Volvo. I'd convinced Kol to stay behind on the beach as we needed to grab something from Caroline's car. My mother had already texted me numerous times to remind me about the stupid curfew and it was still past eleven. Not wanting to sound completely lame to Kol, I'd lied instead.

"Hell, yeah!" she exclaimed then sagged against the car searching her bag for her car keys. Running her tongue along her front teeth, she paused and garbled, "See, I'm not even funk" as she attempted to stand on one foot.

"Shit." Digging a hand into my jacket pocket, I retrieved my phone and glared at it. The pictures were blurry and when I scrolled down the contacts, the names were even hazier. We had two options, call Abby who was bound to freak out or sit in the parking lot and stew there until the rest of the party decided to call it a night. We could still hear the music from a distance as we climbed into the car. I fastened my seatbelt and leaned my head against the headrest, fighting the bile that was beginning to climb up the back of my throat. Caroline started the engine, burped and then turned to look at me.

"I'm starving, are you hungry?" she smiled and kicked the vehicle to first gear.

"I could do with a cheesesteak hoagie"

"What?"

"But I'll settle for a burger"I shouted because alcohol had seemingly made us deaf.

It felt like it had taken forever but we were finally on the road, moving at a steady grandma's pace and my stomach was growling. Caroline switched on the radio to keep the mood going and we were dancing and singing along to Green day when we heard a thud on the roof of the car. Caroline slowed down as we made out a loud rattle, the vehicle swerved and stopped abruptly in the middle of the road.

"What just happened?" I asked, shooting her a look.

"I think we just got a flat tire"

"Uhm…ok" I looked around, palm wiping the frosted window and trying to see through the windshield, beyond the moving wipers. It wasn't raining but the wipers and the air-conditioner helped to clear out the fog.

"You wanna go check it out?" I asked, narrowing my eyes so I could read the sign a few meters from us. We were on a narrow strip of road lined with bushy green trees with a blood red moon peeking over the tree tops. I leaned in closer to read the sign but I could barely make out the first letter.

"Shouldn't you be the one to check it out? I mean the driver is usually the one that remains in the car-"

"No. Technically it's your car so…"

"I double-dog dare you" Caroline said and the air bristled with her challenge. I sucked in a breath, drumming my nails on the dashboard.

"Fine," I sighed, falling back against the heated seat "let's flip a coin"

Hastily, Caroline riffled through her purse while I dug around my pockets for said coin. After we both came up empty handed we stared out into the dark, foggy road again each thinking what to say next.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" I suggested and she looked at with questioning, red-rimmed eyes.

"Ok, fine. I'll check it out!" I cried, pushing the door open. My boots crunched on wet asphalt as I stepped on broken twigs. The hairs on the back of my neck rose as a shudder ran through me. I looked at the long stretch of road that lay before us and could hardly see anything beyond the fog. It was dead quiet, quieter still when Caroline killed the engine. She staggered out, slammed the door shut, its echo resonating through the empty space and my head snapped back to glare at her.

"Where are we?" she asked, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands so she could see clearer. My eyes swung back up at the overhung trees and the old creaking sign swinging in the wind. A blade of moonlight penetrated the gloom and I finally saw the board.

"Dragon's Creek" I whispered reading the sign.


End file.
